


hypnotized

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: “I want to play,” he says, lips pressed against Yunhyeong’s neck.





	hypnotized

“Yunhyeongie!” Donghyuk sings as he waltzes into Yunhyeong’s room unannounced, pushing the door shut behind him. 

Yunhyeong looks up, beaming at the younger boy. “What’s up?” he asks, standing up from where he’d been sitting at his desk. 

Donghyuk steps farther into the room, wrapping his arms around Yunhyeong’s middle. “I missed you,” he coos, nuzzling his head against Yunhyeong’s neck. 

Yunhyeong laughs. “I just saw you at breakfast,” he says, wrapping his arms around Donghyuk in return. 

“I know, but I miss you,” he emphasizes. “I want to play,” he says, lips pressed against Yunhyeong’s neck. 

Yunhyeong shivers, a warmth spreading through his body. “Do we have time?” he asks. He can feel Donghyuk smile against his neck. 

“We’ve got two hours before we have to leave” he says, and already he’s sliding his hands under Yunhyeong’s shirt, hands tracing upwards, until he finds sensitive nipples. He rolls them between his fingers as he sucks at Yunhyeongs neck. 

Yunhyeong gasps softly, hands fisting in Donghyuk’s shirt. Donghyuk pulls away to rid first Yunhyeong, then himself of their shirts. He gently pushes Yunhyeong onto the bed and crawls on top of him, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. Yunhyeong wraps a hand around the back of Donghyuk’s neck, kissing him back. 

Donghyuk pulls away first, sliding down so he can take one of Yunhyeong’s nipples in his mouth, sucking and nipping at it. 

“Ahh,” Yunhyeong cries out, chest arching into the sensation of Donghyuk’s teeth. 

Donghyuk laps at the abused nipple, soothing it and Yunhyeong can’t hold back his whine. Donghyuk loves how sensitive Yunhyeong is and moves to give his other nipple the same treatment. He can feel Yunhyeong’s clothed erection rubbing against his thigh and he laughs. 

“From just this?” he teases, grinding against Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong blushes and Donghyuk pecks him on the lips. Yunhyeong’s hops jerk and Donghyuk smirks. 

“Not so fast. I have plans for you,” Donghyuk says. He sits back, and unbuttons Yunhyeong’s pants. He tugs at them and Yunhyeong helpfully lifts his hips. 

He’s laid bare, and the look of pure lust Donghyuk gives him has him shivering. Donghyuk leans down, pressing a kiss against Yunhyeong’s dick. Yunhyeong flushes bright red. 

“Please,” he whines. 

“Nope,” Donghyuk smirks, before leaning over and fishing out the bottle of lube from Yunhyeong’s hiding spot. 

He clicks the cap open, pouring a generous amount over his fingers. He rubs his fingers together, warming it before he slowly presses a finger inside Yunhyeong. 

Yunhyeong gasps, a soft moan spilling out. He spreads his legs farther, giving Donghyuk better access. Donghyuk presses a kiss to the inside of Yunhyeong’s knee as he works his finger in and out. 

He slowly adds a second finger alongside the first. Yunhyeong squirms, but Donghyuk works him through it, gently scissoring him. 

“Fuck,” Yunhyeong swears. 

“Good?” Donghyuk asks. 

“Yeah,” Yunhyeong breathes. 

Donghyuk picks up speed a bit, drawing breathy moans out of the boy beneath him. 

“More,” Yunhyeong gasps, and Donghyuk is weak for him. He presses a third finger in. 

“Donghyuk,” Yunhyeong whines when the pads of his fingers brush past that sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Yes?” Donghyuk smirks, teasingly brushing it again. 

“Fuck me,” Yunhyeong begs. 

“Nope,” Donghyuk laughs at Yunhyeong’s pout for being denied again. “You’re gonna come for me just like this. You’re gonna get yourself off on my fingers.”

Yunhyeong flushes again at the thought, throwing an arm over his face. “Jerk,” he whines. 

Donghyuk just presses into Yunhyeong’s prostate, wiggling his fingers. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Yunhyeong gasps, body twitching. 

“You like that?” Donghyuk asks conversationally, doing it again. Yunhyeong just lets out whimpering moans. 

His dick twitches when Donghyuk slips a fourth finger inside him. 

“I think you like this a little too much,” he teases. “Do you like being stretched out on my fingers, hmm Yunhyeongie?”

Yunhyeong nods frantically, fucking himself down against Donghyuk’s hand. Donghyuk pauses and watches, in awe at the way Yunhyeong moves. It’s taking all his self control to not give in and fuck him. 

“You’re close, aren’t you? Let me help you,” he coos, fucking into Yunhyeong harder. Every thrust  
brushes his fingers against Yunhyeong’s prostate. Endless moans trail out of Yunhyeong’s mouth, and suddenly he’s coming, spilling all over his stomach and chest. 

Donghyuk works him through it before carefully pulling his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets. He shoves his pants down far enough to get his dick out. He fists it roughly, and it takes three strokes before he’s coming, come mixing with Yunhyeong’s. Yunhyeong moans at the sight. 

Donghyuk collapses on the bed with a little laugh, all sunshine now that he’s had his fun. Yunhyeong shoves his shoulder. 

“You’re such a jerk.”

“Yeah but I’m your jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay have a second fic
> 
>  
> 
> @noahindaeyo


End file.
